Kraang Prime
Kraang Prime is the leader of The Kraang. She is one of the two main antagonists of the series, the other being Shredder. History She was once an Utrom Scientist named Kraang until discovered the Mutagen from the Kraathatrogon worm. She became deranged and used her psychic powers to turn millions of Utroms into slave copies of herself, forming the Kraang since and changed her name to Kraang Prime. Although not much is known about his past, Kraang Prime seems determined to terra-form the Earth to turn it into another Dimension X Yet, according to Kurtzman, She's been trying to achieve this objective for years. ''Season 1: 'Showdown: Kraang Prime caught April and tried to use her mental energies to take over the world. She was defeated by Leo and was trapped on the ocean floor inside the Technodrome. ''Season 2:'' ''The Kraang Conspiracy: Kraang Prime was shown in a hologram where she was telling the Kraang her plans with the Mutagen, where she caught April spying on them. 'Plan 10:'' She was talking to The Kraang about mind swapping Kraang's mind with a humans. 'The Invasion: Kraang Prime began her second attempt at taking over Earth and successfully managed to take over New York City and drive out the Turtles and their allies. Her robotic body was taken down by the Turtle Mech. But the Kraang succeeded and New York was taken over. ''Season 3:'' ''Annihilation Earth: Kraang Prime is in the Technodrome, waiting for Kraang Subprime to get it up and running. Kraang Prime is furious and begins to rush Kraang Subprime to get it working. Appearance Kraang Prime resembles most others of her species, except that she is much larger; over 10 feet in diameter. She also has three hexagonal decorations on her forehead. When needed she can move about in her custom built robot body. The body is a massive 25 foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted at the head. It is much larger and more powerful than any other Kraangdroid. Kraang Prime speaks english without the aid of her mechanical body and is not as redundant in his speech as other Kraang are, though she does lapse into it at times. Quotes * ''"KRAANG HAS WAITED A LOOOONNNG TIME." * "The invasion that is known as the invasion of Earth begins...NOW!" * "Like all Kraang my name is Kraang but, you can call me Kraang." * "Kraang came all this way for you...April O'Neil." * "Soon your world will be ours!" * "Kraang will not be stopped by pathetic mutants!!" * ''"All of you will '''DIE here!"'' * "What!? Intruders!" * "KRAANG, I AM SPEAKING TO KRAANG!!!" * "The Turtles?!" * "You will all suffer!" Gallery See Kraang Prime/Gallery Trivia *She and her Android body are homages to the 1987 version of Kraang. *Despite being one of the two main antagonists of the series, she appears in only 6 episodes, 5 of which she has lines in, and the other her face is seen on a monitor testing the perfection of the Mutagen on a tree. Category:Characters Category:The Kraang Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Tyrants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Villains Category:Inhabitants of Dimension X Category:Bad Guys Category:Female Category:Male Category:Deceased